


Cat Eyes

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Love on the Court [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't want to fall for him. I wasn't even looking. He was arrogant, annoying, and completely oblivious to anything that wasn't tennis. Kaidoh POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so there is no confusion, this story is posted over on ff.net under the same username

I didn't want to fall for him.

I wasn't even looking.

He was arrogant, annoying, and completely oblivious to anything that wasn't tennis.

I should hate him, but then right as our first match ended he looked up.

His eyes lit up to a beautiful golden color, the kind you only see in cats. One look at  
those eyes and I was gone.

Later I thought that it was a one time thing, then at the district preliminaries when  
he played doubles with Momo, I saw them again.

Those gorgeous gold eyes of his.

Every match of his after that, I would look to his face and everytime I saw those golden orbs my heart would stop.

It had become a bad habit that I didn't ever want to stop.


End file.
